callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasteland
thumb|The Map of Wasteland. The Map Wasteland is a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer map. This map is a remake from the original Call of Duty map: Brecourt. It brings back the feeling of the fan favorite Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission All Ghillied Up. It's a mainly open field with few pieces of cover with dead trees, brown bushes and debris. There is a bunker with three entrances in the middle of the map. The conditions are perfect for sniping; ghillie suits disappear in the bushes. The barriers are marked with radiation signs, straying past the border will kill you after a few seconds, much like minefields are the barriers in Call of Duty. Some houses on the edges of the map provide some cover from the open ground. Tactics Despite being a perfect sniping map, many people also like to camp in the bunker. Anything that makes you stealthier is ideal such as going prone or going with a silenced weapon. Thermal scopes and Cold-Blooded are both essential for rooting out snipers although it can be hard to find those that are prone, due to the undulating nature of the map. Smoke grenades will have some benefit when crossing open ground, except most snipers on this map prefer to use thermal sights to spot enemy ghillie snipers. This makes Cold Blooded very effective; because of the grey-tone nature of the map, you are practically invisible even when sprinting in the open if someone is using a Thermal Scope. This is why some Snipers take a regular sniper scope on this map, to take out players who think they are being clever. The bunker can be quite troublesome to control as there are many entrances. Grenade launchers and Thumpers work wonders in this area as well as Semtexes and Claymores. Also RPGs are useful for clearing bunkers when used with scavenger. Placing a sentry gun at the back of a wall can assume control of a couple of entrances. The houses and bushes offer perfect hiding spots to control missiles and AC-130s. Avoid crossing open ground whenever possible, there is more than likely a crosshair from a sniper scope trained on your head. There is also a stand alone heavy turret in this level near the broken cars on a jersey barrier. While the turret itself is helpful the surrounding cars and rusting metal provides great cover for snipers and the cracks between to metal and cars can be used to take out enemies if they are within view. It has a view of the chopper and the fence area near it and can be used with great ease. Trivia *This map is a remake from the Call of Duty multiplayer map Brecourt, similar to how Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Chinatown was a remake of Call of Duty's Carentan multiplayer map. *This map contains the church seen in the mission All Ghillied Up (although it is inaccessible), the statues holding the PPSh-41, and other similar buildings. Even the things inside these buildings are still the same (chairs, tables, posters etc.). *Chernobyl nuclear reactor number 4 (the reactor which caused the disaster), can be seen in the distance. *You can see apartments with a thermal scope *This map is open with very little cover making it a Sniper's heaven and a CQB nightmare. Although there are ways around this with stealth type classes. *This map features such little cover from overhead that air support becomes very valuable in getting kills, and creates a good chance of getting the nuke. *It is likely that "Wasteland" is right outside of Pripyat as the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant can be seen close by and several Bloc style apartment buildings can be seen in the distance. *Using cold-blooded pro and going prone in the bushes while in a ghillie suit, you are virtually invisible. *A teddy bear is in the tunnel with the RPGs and a laptop. *What were land mines preventing curious players from leaving the battlefield in the Call of Duty version are now radioactive zones. *There are several mounted miniguns on this level, although they are lightly used since they offer little cover from the many snipers, and seeing people in this tall grass and semi-hilly terrain is difficult. * There are several dead cows located all over Wasteland. * Inside one of the buildings is some Soviet propaganda posters. Tips & Tricks *The helicopter in the corner of the map is a pretty good spot to snipe from. If you jump on the front nose then jump left on to the exhaust from here jump onto the cockpit and then you can get on top of the propellers or to the top of the tail. *The bushes that divide the map into it's three sections can be used to throw Semtex and Frag Grenades over, which can easily surprise enemies camping around the tunnel entrances and corners. *If an enemy gets a Chopper Gunner or AC-130, try to take it out or get inside. These killstreaks are extremely deadly here since there is virtually no cover from above. *For lower ranks there is a good hiding spot near the turret in this level. Using the .50 caliber sniper with a Glock 18 for a side arm and some decent sniping skills you can easily rack up the killstreaks. *Bling Pro can be very useful on this map combined with Cold-blooded pro and Ninja, giving you the ability to use a silenced sniper rifle with thermal scope and a good silenced sidearm, like the PP2000 or the G18, with one other attachment like red-dot sight or Akimbo. With Ghillie Suit, Cold Blooded Pro, Ninja and the silencers you are very difficult to detect while the thermal scope will give away enemy snipers' positions. *When sniping, stay on the outskirts of the map and slowly work your way counter-clockwise while stopping to snag a kill every once in awhile. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2